Défi Vongola
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Tsuna doit réaliser un défi avec son gardien du Soleil face à toute les familles alliée au Vongola.


« _Bonjour cher Vongola, merci d'être autant aujourd'hui. Vous allez assister à un spectacle jamais vu, le Dixième Vongola qui se rabaisse à un défi. Et oui, même moi j'ai des défis à respecter. C'est pourquoi je demande à mon cher gardien du soleil, qui doit également participer à ce défi, de monter sur scène. Viens donc nous chanter une petite chanson Nii-san._

\- _Rappelle-moi de te tuer un jour Sawada_. Dit Ryohei en montant sur scène.

\- Ça _risque pas d'arriver mon cher. Tu es prêt ?_

\- _A l'EXTREEEME_ _._

\- _J'avais peur qu_ _e tu te dégonfles._ Lui dit Tsuna avec un sourire en coin

\- _Dis, tu vas pas faire ç_ _ **a**_ _?_ Demanda Ryohei avec crainte

\- _Oh que si, sinon c'est pas drôle. Ma_ _m_ _mon, musique s'il te plaît._

\- _Ton idée a intérêt de marcher à l'EXTREEEME._

\- _On va se marrer._ »

La musique se mit en route sous le rire de Tsunayoshi face au stress de son gardien. Chacun était placé à une extrémité de la scène, le moment des paroles venu ils commencèrent tous les deux en même temps.

 **Tombée du ciel**

 **Tu m'ensorcelles**

 **Seras-tu celle**

 **qui fera que je puisse me ranger ?**

Les deux se rapprochaient d'une démarche féline. Toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur ses deux apollons. Leurs mouvements étaient gracieux. Ils se frôlaient …

 **Mon espoir se morcelle**

 **Quand en une étincelle**

 **Aucun lien ne se scelle**

 **Car j'reste un étranger**

… Pour mieux s'éloigner. Tous leurs gestes étaient calculés avec minutie mais semblaient ne voir le jour que pour la première fois.

 **Et jamais j'n'aurais pensé-é-é**

 **Un jour tomber amoureux-eux-eux**

 **Et la conséquence est, est, est**

 **Un rien, toi seule peut me rendre heureux**

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et se regardaient dans les yeux tout en continuant de chanter. Ils semblaient totalement ignorer le monde qui les entourait.

 **Le simple fait d'exister-er-er**

 **Un petit peu à tes yeux-eux-eux**

 **Me pousserait à persister-er-er**

 **Un rien, à nous imaginer tous les deux**

On sentait un certain stress naître en Ryohei alors que le sourire de son boss s'élargissait. Plus la chanson avançait plus Ryohei était gêné et Tsuna littéralement mort de rire. Depuis le précédent couplet leur yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde. Ryohei chanta la première phrase du refrain avec Tsuna.

 **Même si tu ne me vois pas**

Puis Tsunayoshi chanta seul.

 **Oh Ryohei !** Il éclata de rire et laissa Ryohei chanter la prochaine phrase.

 **Oh Tsuna !** D'abord gêné, Ryohei fini par éclater de rire après que Tsuna lui ai désigné la salle du regard. Ils reprirent ensemble la phrase suivante en faisant exprès de regarder la salle des yeux.

 **Te quiero**

 **Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser**

 **Qu'ensemble toi et moi**

 **Oh Ryohei ! Oh Tsuna !**

 **Ce serait beau**

 **Alors baby dis-moi oui !**

Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête hallucinée de tous les Vongola pendant qu'ils s'étaient amusés à se rapprocher à la dernière phrase du refrain. Ils reprirent les paroles tous les deux en dansant de manière fluide et sensuelle, ce qui ne laissait pas indifférent la plupart des invités.

 **Oh oui dis-moi oui !**

 **Oh oui !**

 **Oh oui, dis moi oui !**

 **Laisse-moi au moins une chance**

 **Et dis-moi oui !**

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et après un hochement discret de la part de Tsuna se rapprochèrent du bord de la scène. Ryohei attira sa sœur sur scène pendant que Tsuna ramenait Hana sur scène. Ils entamèrent dans une syncro parfaite un slow en parfaite symétrie, chacun sur un côté de la scène. Ils chantaient désormais les yeux fermés.

 **Laisse-moi te séduire,**

 **Te combler de plaisir,**

 **Assouvir tes désirs**

 **Jamais je ne m'en serais lassé**

Les filles se jetaient des coups d'œil ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pris au garçon de les amener sur scène. Elles profitaient chacune des paroles de l'autre couple de danseur.

 **Tu ne fais que me fuir**

 **Mais je ne veux que t'offrir**

 **Un bel avenir**

 **Tous deux entrelacés**

 **Et jamais je n'aurais pensé-é-é**

 **Un jour tomber amoureux-eux-eux**

 **Et la conséquence est, est, est**

 **Un rien, toi seule peut me rendre heureux**

 **Le simple fait d'exister-er-er**

 **Un petit peu à tes yeux-eux-eux**

 **Me pousserait à persister-er-er**

 **Un rien, à nous imaginer tous les deux**

Les garçons ouvrirent de nouveau leurs yeux sans s'arrêter de danser et de chanter. Ils reprirent comme le refrain précédent. Ils chantèrent la première phrase ensemble.

 **Même si tu ne me vois pas** Et après un regard presque imperceptible Tsuna chanta la première phrase.

 **Oh Kyoko !** Dans un mouvement quasi imperceptible, ils échangèrent leur partenaire et Ryohei s'empressa de dire la deuxième phrase.

 **Oh Hana !**

 **Te quiero**

 **Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser**

 **Qu'ensemble toi et moi**

 **Oh Kyoko ! Oh Hana !**

 **Ce serait beau**

 **Alors baby dis-moi oui !**

 **Oh oui dis-moi oui !**

 **Oh oui !**

 **Oh oui, dis moi oui !**

 **Dis-moi oui !**

 **J'aimerais que tu sois mienne**

 **Mais cela serait trop beau**

 **J'aimerais tant que tu deviennes**

 **Celle à qui je passerais l'anneau**

 **Je ferais de toi ma reine**

 **Mon cœur sera ton château**

 **Mais pour le moment mon cœur saigne**

 **Parce que je t'ai dans la peau**

 **Même si tu ne me vois pas**

 **Oh Kyoko ! Oh Hana !**

 **Te quiero**

 **Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser**

 **Qu'ensemble toi et moi**

 **Oh Kyoko ! Oh Hana !**

 **Ce serait beau**

 **Alors baby dis-moi oui !**

 **Oh oui dis-moi oui !**

 **Oh oui !**

 **Oh oui, dis moi oui !**

 **Laisses-moi au moins une chance**

 **Et dis-moi oui !**

Ils avaient danser ainsi avec leur partenaire tout le long de la chanson et avaient alterné leur parole à chacun des refrains afin de dire le nom de leur aimée. Personne dans la salle n'osait bouger. Tsuna avait encore Kyoko dans ses bras et ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens. Il se passait la même chose du côté de Ryohei et Hana. Toujours en parfaite synchronisation pour les deux garçons, ils se penchèrent vers leur compagne et les embrassa tendrement. Les deux filles étaient totalement conquises par la prestation de leur compagnon. Tsuna observa la salle et éclata de rire, vite suivi par les trois autres. Tout le monde dans la salle avait les yeux exorbités, certains était très excités et d'autres avaient eu une belle hémorragie nasale face à tant de sensualité. Même Xanxus ou Reborn ! Les deux couples se rejoignirent au centre de la salle et Tsuna reprit la parole.

« _Tu vois Nii-san que sa allait marcher. Tout s'est passé comme prévu._

 _\- Hum, c'est vrai à l'EXTREEEEEME !_

 _\- Ahahah. Au fait Mammon, tu as bien tout filmé ?_

 _? - Bien sûr, je vais me faire de l'argent sur le marché noir en revendant la réaction de tous ceux présent dans cette salle._

Toute la salle _– QUOIIII ?!_

 _\- Oh tu ne leur as pas dit que c'était filmé ?_ Demanda Mammon innocemment.

 _\- Oups. Désolé, j'ai oublié._ Lui répondit Tsuna tout sauf désolé ^^

\- _Tu nous as pas filmé nous j'espère_ Demanda Ryohei un peu inquiet tout à coup.

\- _Non, cela fait parti du contrat._ Répondit Mammon.

\- _N'oublie pas le pourcentage que je dois toucher des vidéos pour les réparations de tous ces abrutis_. Rappela Tsuna.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras ta part._ »

Comme quoi un défi à la Vongola, il faut toujours s'en méfier.

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi? N'hésité pas à laissez une petite review :)


End file.
